The Job
The Job is the last Malibu Club asset mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently. Mission Shortly after purchasing the Malibu Club, Tommy finds his team in order to pull of a heist at a bank in Little Havana. Tommy finds all of necessary positions for his team, and heads for the Malibu Club. Upon arrival the four of them, along with Ken Rosenberg discuss the sequence of the robbery. Then they head for the bank. Once there Tommy tells Hilary to keep driving around the block, then the three of them change out of their current clothing and into green jumpsuits with hockey masks. Afterwards they head inside and begin the robbery. Phil is instructed to keep an eye on all of the civilians. Tommy and Cam head upstairs to the bank's vault while killing security guards. After having difficulty with the vault, Tommy goes down to the manager's office, and holds him at gunpoint, and has him follow him. Once up there the manager helps them open the vault. Tommy then decides to checks on Phil, only go to down there to find a civilian being shot by Phil for activating an alarm. Tommy then gets ready to fend off member of the Vice City SWAT. At the same time Cam tells them the vault is open. The two of them kill the SWAT Team, and head outside, only to find more SWAT waiting for them. Hilary then shows up to help them but is immediately gunned down by a SWAT agent. The team kill the remaining SWAT and drive to the nearby Pay 'n' Spray, and afterwards to Cam's Can Openers, where they meet Kent Paul and Mercedes Cortez. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to the Bank *Change into the robbery clothing *Enter the bank *Go to the vault *Go to the manager's office *Take the manager back to the vault *Check on Phil *Assist Phil *Kill the SWAT Team *Exit the bank *Get in the Pay 'n' Spray *Go to Cam's house Tips and tricks *The player does not need to escape in the taxi; to avoid the SWAT officers, you can run around the back of the bank to the street and steal another car or leave previously another car in the back of the bank. *Don't waste your money on buying a Pistol with lots of ammunition. As soon as you change your outfit it will be replaced by a Python. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "The Freaks Come Out at Night" by Whodini. The song isn't featured on any of the in-game radio stations. The song isn't played inside the Malibu Club during normal gameplay either. The song is however featured on the in-game radio station Fresh 105 FM in the later released prequel Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *If the player kills the man who triggers the alarm, another bystander will take his place. If this bystander is killed, the hostages will begin to attack Tommy. *If several hostages are killed before the alarm is tripped it will go off automaticly after a certain number have been killed. *Tommy mentions stealing the SWAT retirement fund (deleted dialogue shows that Kent Paul informed him of this). At the end of mission, Kent Paul comments on this, saying "What'd I tell you, Tommy? What'd I tell you? Bent SWAT better watch out when Kent Paul is in town.". *On the way to the bank, damaging the vehicle will result in a different conversation between Hilary and Cam. *If the player runs out to the street in the robbery outfit after being directed to enter the bank, the player will fail the mission and a pop-up message will scold the player about letting the public know about what they were doing by showing them what they were wearing. Following this, Phil and Cam disappear and you will be awarded a four star wanted level. *Looking at the security monitors will show Phil watching over the hostages. *If Cam is killed inside the bank, he will drop a briefcase, which the player must collect. During the cutscenes after Tommy and Phil exit the bank and after they get to Cam's house, there are some additional lines of dialogue about his death and after exiting the bank with Cam dead these additional dialogues can be heard "Where's Cam? History. **However, if the player makes it out of the bank and then abandon Cam there, he won't need to collect anything. This probably means the briefcase contains the money Tommy and the others were after. Especially since Cam was the only who can get to it. After exiting the bank, the briefcase was automatically given to Tommy for safekeeping. *The SWAT officers will still attack the player even after player enters the Pay 'n' Spray. *In the Blitz Play mission in GTA V, it is possible to make your team dressed up with the green boiler suits and the hockey masks depicted in this mission, possibly being a reference to the game, if not just a coincidence. Gallery Bank Robbers-GTAVC.jpg|The four robbers: Phil, Tommy, Hilary and Cam donning the green jumpsuits and hockey masks. TheJob-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy Vercetti, Phil Cassidy, Cam Jones, Ken Rosenberg and Hilary King discuss their plans to rob El Banco Corrupto Grande. TheJob-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti killing two security guards on his way, with Cam Jones, to the vault. TheJob-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Cam Jones at the bank's vault. TheJob-GTAVC5.jpg|Hilary King falling to the ground after being killed by a gunshot. TheJob-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Phil Cassidy attempting to escape the scene, with the bodies of both Cam Jones and Hilary King. See also *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthroughs Category:Asset Missions Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Heists